Pretty Little Liars
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan Howell is one of the most popular boys around the neighborhood, at school, everywhere. Everybody knew him. Some people loved him. Some people hated his guts. Dan got what he wanted, when he wanted it. It wasn't until one summer when he goes missing, which leads to his friends to find out where he is and if he's still alive. Pretty Little Liars crossover fanfic. Kind of.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, where the hell is Dan at?" Phil Lester asked as he walked into his barn; where his other two friends Chris Kendall and also PJ Liguori were sitting on the couch next to each other. PJ looked over at Phil. "He's like 15 minutes late." Phil snapped.

"He said he would be here tonight. I haven't spoken to him since school ended though." He said. Phil sighed.

"He always does this." Phil mumbled. Chris frowned.

"Relax Phil. He'll be here. He wouldn't miss this." Chris said. Phil rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair.

"We've just finished school. Summer's started. Dan is not going to miss this." PJ assured Phil.

It was currently a Friday night. School had just finished. Summer has started. Soon Phil, PJ, Chris and Dan would be starting high school. They were kicking off the summer by throwing a little party in Phil's barn. They were going to enjoy the summer while they could. They wanted to have as much fun as they possibly could. They didn't want to have any worries about anyone or anything. They just wanted to have fun before high school started.

"I suppose your right." Phil said. He sighed. They all looked up as soon as the lights went off. "You've got to be kidding me. Of all the days...Why did it have to rain tonight?" Phil asked out loud. PJ jumped as soon as he heard something coming from outside. Chris looked over at him.

"Did you hear something?" Chris asked. PJ stared at the door.

"I think something's out there." PJ whispered.

"I'm sure it's just the wind. It's storming pretty hard out there." Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"That wasn't the wind." PJ said. He stood up from the couch.

"Peej, be careful." Chris warned. PJ walked a little closer to the door.

"Hello?" PJ asked. He immediately stepped back when the door opened but there was no one there.

"Come on, Peej. Just forge about it. It's just the wind. There's no one out there." Phil said nervously. PJ gasped when someone jumped in front of him. PJ looked up and was surprised who he saw. "Dan!" PJ yelled with shock. He took a deep breath.

"Boo." Dan said. He smirked as he looked at PJ. "Scared ya?" Dan asked. PJ sighed and shook his head.

"That was so not funny, Dan." PJ hissed. Dan laughed.

"Well, I'm laughing. I thought it was pretty funny." Dan said. He walked over to the couch, where Chris was at still. PJ rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You almost gave me a heart attack!" PJ whined. Dan laughed.

"What took you so long?" Phil asked as he looked up at Dan.

"I had to take care of something. Sorry I'm late." Dan apologized. He looked over at Phil and stared at him. Phil immediately looked away from him. Dan sighed and sat down on the couch. PJ walked over and sat down next to Chris again.

Dan Howell was 15 years old, as well as the other boys. Dan was one of the most popular boys in school and around the neighborhood. Everybody knew who he was. Some people loved and adored him while other people hated him. Dan didn't care though. He did what he want and got what he wanted.

Phil, PJ and Chris were only friends because of Dan and they were very thankful because of that. Chris and PJ had always been best friends since they were little. They were basically attached to the hip. Never left each other's sides. But, they had no idea who Phil was until they met Dan. Phil had always been that kid who kept to himself. That was until, Dan came along. Now he was a completely different person but in a good way.

A couple hours have now passed since Dan arrived. It was around midnight now. Everybody was passed out. Chris was passed out on the couch. Phil was asleep on the chair. But, he had just woken up. Phil blinked a few times as he looked around.

"Dan?" Phil asked when he saw that Dan was nowhere to be seen. He looked over when Chris sat up.

"Where am I?" Chris asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Where's Dan?" Phil asked. Chris looked over at him.

"He's gone." Phil immediately looked over and blinked a few times when he saw PJ just walking into the barn.

"What's do you mean he's gone?" Phil asked as he stood up. PJ walked into the barn.

"I've looked everywhere for him." PJ said. He took a deep breath. "I think I heard a scream."


	2. Chapter 2

_A year later_:

Phil sighed as he stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself.

It was the first day of school. He was officially in high school. He was a freshman. He was a little excited but definitely more nervous than excited. After Dan had disappeared, Phil and his family went away for a year. It was too much for Phil to walk around in this town. Everything reminded him of Dan. There would be posters everywhere. He was in the news. It was like he was gone but he wasn't gone. Phil wanted to know what happened to him. Everybody kept telling him that he was dead and he wasn't coming back. But, deep down inside, Phil knew that Dan was somewhere out there.

"Phil?" Phil turned around and smiled when he saw his mom.

"Hey mum." Phil said. He took a deep breath.

"Are you going to be okay? With going to school?" His mom asked. Phil nodded.

"Yeah. It'll be weird but since I've been gone for a whole year. A lot of things have changed since we left." Phil sighed. "I'm sure I'll get used to it though." Phil told her, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, um, I better get going. I don't want to be late on my first day of school." Phil said. He gave his mom a hug and then he walked out of his bedroom. He grabbed his bag as he made his way out of the house and he was out the door.

Phil was just now getting to school. Thankfully he knew how to drive and didn't have to ride the bus. Phil looked up at the school and bit his lip as he stared at it. He sighed and started to walk towards the school.

"Phil?" Phil blinked a few times when he heard someone say his name. He looked over and was surprised when he saw Chris walking up to him. Phil smiled. "Hey!" Chris greeted. He walked up to him.

"Hey!" They gave each other a hug. Phil hadn't spoken to Chris or PJ since Dan went missing.

"Did you just get back?" Chris asked as he looked up at Phil.

"Yeah. Just a few days ago." Phil told him. Chris smiled.

"It's so weird just running into you like this. You should have called." Chris said.

"Oh, well…We've been busy unpacking and everything." Phil told him. Chris nodded. "I can't believe it's been a year."

"Yeah. A lot has changed since you know, Dan went missing." Chris said. He sighed as he and Phil started walking again. "But, we all know he's dead." Phil looked over at Chris with shock. "Right?" Chris asked.

"Well, I-I've just never heard anyone say it." Phil whispered. Chris shrugged his shoulders. Phil and Chris finally made their way into the school. Luckily they had their first class together, which was English.

"I heard the new English teacher is hot." Chris said as he and Phil sat down in their seats. Phil laughed. He looked over and blinked a few times when he saw PJ walk into the classroom. Chris also looked over at PJ and sighed.

"Is that PJ?" Phil asked as he looked over at Chris.

"Yeah." Chris mumbled. "He started hanging out with some guys this summer and suddenly became popular."

"Do you not hang out with him anymore?" Phil asked. Chris shook his head. Phil was shocked. Chris and PJ used to hang out together all the time. You could never get them away from each other. It was hard for him to believe that they were no longer friends. Phil looked over at PJ again. PJ looked over at Phil and waved to him but didn't say anything. Phil bit his lip.

"Alright class…" Phil immediately looked up and saw the teacher walk into the classroom. "My name is Mr. Fitz and I'll be your new English teacher…" Chris blinked a few times, a little surprised, as soon as he heard his phone go off. He froze when suddenly all eyes were on him. Phil raised his eyebrows as he watched Chris.

"I…" Chris started to say. Chris immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and opened the text.

**To: Chris Kendall**

_Hey Chris! Looks like you've been replaced. Guess you better find someone else to kiss. - A_

Chris blinked a few times as he stared at the text. He looked up again and stared at the teacher.

As soon as class was over; Phil immediately walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Ah, hello. Can I help you, Mr. Lester?" Mr. Fitz asked in a friendly hug as he looked up at Phil. Phil bit his lip nervously as he stared at him. Phil was so sure that he had seen Mr. Fitz before, that he had met him somewhere before. He just couldn't think of exactly where. Phil didn't know exactly what he was supposed to say to his teacher at this point. He couldn't get the words out to say it. He was nervous and he didn't know why. Phil took a deep breath.

"I just…" Phil began to say. He sighed. "I swear that I've seen you before." Mr. Fitz raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Well, we both do live in Rosewood so I'm sure we've seen each other around at some point in our lives. It's a very small town." He said. Phil frowned and shook his head.

"No, it's not that." Phil mumbled. He stared at Mr. Fitz.

"Um…" Mr. Fitz started to say. Phil's eyes then went wide.

"It's you!" Phil yelled quietly. Mr. Fitz blinked few times. "I knew that we met before! I just didn't remember before! We met each other at The Grill! We talked about writing and…Oh my God." Phil whispered.

"Wait a minute, a-are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Mr. Fitz asked. Phil went silent. "Are you saying that I made out with a student?" Phil looked down at his hands.

"You didn't know I was a student." He mumbled. His cheeks were turning red.

"You told me you were majoring in English." Mr. Fitz hissed. Phil immediately looked up at him.

"No, I didn't. I said I was thinking about majoring in English. I'm only 15 years old." Phil said.

"Well, great. That's just great." Mr. Fitz mumbled. Phil frowned.

"Can't we talk about this?" Phil asked. "I know it wasn't just me that felt something." He whispered.

"No. We cannot talk about this." Mr. Fitz snapped. Phil flinched.

"But, can we just…?" Phil began to ask. Mr. Fitz glared at him.

"This is the end of this conversation. Please leave my classroom immediately." He warned. Phil stared at him for a few seconds before he finally turned around and walked out of the classroom. He sighed in frustration and then he stopped walking as soon as he pulled out his cell phone when it went off. Phil looked down at his phone.

**To: Phil Lester**

_Maybe he fools around with students all of the time. A lot of teachers do. – A_

"What the hell?" Phil asked. He frowned as he read the text. He looked up and looked around but no one was around him. Phil shook his head and shut his phone and continued walking to his next class. Maybe school would get his mind off of what just happened. It was only the first day of school and so much was happening already.

Chris sighed as he walked into the boy's locker room. He walked over to his locker and opened it. PJ was also just now walking to the boy's locker room. He looked up and bit his lip as soon as he saw Chris was there. He nervously walked over to his own locker, which was only a couple lockers away from Chris's locker. PJ glanced over at him.

"Hey." PJ said. Chris looked over at him but didn't say anything. "So, Phil's back." Chris nodded. "Have you been hanging out with him since he came back?" PJ asked curiously. Chris sighed.

"No. I haven't." Chris mumbled. This was the first conversation Chris and PJ has had with each other in weeks. Chris was still angry with PJ for ditching him this summer but he was more hurt than angry. Chris pulled out his shorts from his locker but then he also saw a note. He blinked a few times and pulled it out. PJ raised his eyebrows as he watched Chris but he remained silent. Chris read the note. It was the same note that he had gotten in a text earlier. Chris frowned. He looked up from the note and looked around him, completely avoiding PJ. Chris was starting to get nervous with these messages. He had no idea who 'A' was but he could already tell that they weren't a nice person.

"Are you okay?" PJ asked. Chris jumped slightly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Chris mumbled. He shut his locker. PJ blinked a few times.

"Chris…" PJ started to say. Chris turned around and walked away from him, without saying another word.


End file.
